Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons. Optimus/Arcee pairing
1. Chapter one – Meet Scott Smith

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter one – Meet Scott Smith

Las Vegas, Nevada,

Scott Smith, not actually anyone really exciting, he was just your everyday normal working stiff. He was single, had a job and an apartment. He loved Transformers. He never missed Transformers Prime. He had collected everything remotely even connected with Transformers, especially Optimus Prime.

There were some who felt his love of Transformers was silly, but he did not care not at all. He would always say to each their own, and be done with it.

He had been excited to learn what happened when the new season started, which was dubbed Beast Hunters. He hoped they wouldn't kill off Optimus, he was the best and you couldn't have Transformers without Optimus.

Scott worked as a janitor in one of the public schools, he loved working and enjoyed talking to the kids. There were a lot who shared his love for Transformers, and it was nice to talk to them about them.

Scott sighed, and pushed his brown hair away from his eyes. He glanced down at his watch, and sighed. He better get down to the boiler room, he had to fix the furnace. It wasn't going to fix itself that was for sure.

He headed out for the basement of the school, he passed several kids who waved.

"Hey Scott, looking forward to Beast Hunters?" a red head asked.

"You know it, and you will see Optimus is still online." Scott said with a grin.

"You better believe it!" she exclaimed.

Scott smirked, and headed for the basement. He turned on the light and walked down the stairs. The stairs were so raggedy and broken down, he had begged the school officials that they needed to fix the stairs things were just not safe here.

Scott frowned, the railing started to shake, and so did the stairway themselves.

"Oh slag, do not be an earthquake," he grumbled. "I hate these things." He added as the stairs started to shake worse.

Scott made a made dash to try and get up the stairs, as he ran up the stairs they were crumbling away. He made it to the top and saw the stairs all crumbling away, he growled inwardly.

"I told them that would happen, stupid earthquake." He grumbled heading for the office to talk to the officials.

Scott opened the door, and headed for the desk. The first thing he noticed was nothing was off the walls or no one was upset by the earthquake.

"No one was shook up by the quake?" Scott asked.

He saw the people behind the desk, and no one looked familiar.

"Okay, what is going on?" Scott asked himself.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a woman asked him who appeared to be rather annoyed as she glanced over as the door opened. "Excuse me, sir, I have to deal with these kids." She said.

"Okay," he said going to sit down.

"Jackson Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel

"It's Jack," the boy corrected her, as Scott's head spun at the names he heard.

There standing at the desk, were the three kids from Transformers Prime. Scott had to be in some sort of strange dream, he walked over to where the newspapers were and looked at the date.

It was February 29, 2011, he nearly tumbled over with confusion. Hpw is this even possible, how? The woman behind the desk glanced over at Scott then, he looked pale and she wondered if he was sick.

"Are you alright?" she asked Scott.

He glanced over at her, and had to ask the next question.

"Excuse me, but where exactly are we?" he suddenly asked.

She gave him an odd look, as well as the three teenagers.

"Hello we're in Jasper Nevada, where do you think you are?" Miko said in a snappy tone.

Scott shook his head, and he mumbled and headed out the door. He went to the outside door, and glanced outside sitting on the side were….

"No, it can't be…" Scott walked over to the side where a yellow and black muscle car was, along with a green vehicle and blue motorcycle.

Scott walked over toward them, his hand running over the muscle car first.

"You gotta be kidding, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee?" he whispered.

::::… How the slag does this human know us….:::: Arcee said through her commlink.

::::….. We better alert Optimus….:::::: Bulkhead said.

::::….. He is going to love this, keep an optic on him…..::::: Arcee said.

::::… Arcee to base, Optimus come in…..::::::

::::….. Optimus here, go ahead….::::::

::::….. We are at the school to pick up the kids, there is a human male here who knows us, Optimus…..::::::

Silence greeted Arcee.

::::….. Sir….:::::

:::…. Watch him, and report back to me immediately….::::::

::::…. Yes sir….:::::

Scott turned his heard, and sighed as he tried to figure out how this happened.

"One minute I am in Vegas, and the next in bizarro wprld." He said as he tried to think of the dates correctly when Transformers Prime started.

He walked around talking to himself, which just made him look crazy to the three Autobots. Until he mentioned Wheeljack's name, which startled Bulkhead very much.

"Okay so if the date is right then they just learned about Makeshift pretending to be Wheeljack. Oh man, it's still first season, oh scrap." He mumbled.

:::::….. How does he know about all this stuff concerning us?...:::::: Bulkhead said through the commlinks.

Scott glanced around when he heard the three kids walk up.

"Hey dude, what's wrong, why did you forget where you were?" Miko asked.

"Because I am apparently not myself right now," he said.

"Oh….?" Jack said.

Scott glanced at Jack then, and then Miko and Raf.

"I need to pinch myself," he said as he felt a pinch on his arm. "Hey, that hurt!" Scott remarked.

"You said you needed a pinch, so I pinched ya." Miko said.

Then he stopped, he could meet…Optimus Prime, his eyes sparkled slightly.

"Hey where is Optimus Prime," Scott asked the three kids, who froze at that.

"What are you talking about?" Jack tried to lie.

Scott crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked.

"You know tall guy about yo high, and kick the slag out of Megatron and the Decepticons. He is the leader of the Autobots and is a prime." Scott said as he looked at the three kids, who merely tried to act like he were nuts and honestly he was wondering the same thing now.


	2. Chapter 2 – I am having a weird day

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 2 – I am having a weird day

Scott stared at the three kids, he still could not over it how did he get thrown into Transformers Prime universe. He scratched his head, as Miko finally started to fire questions at him.

"Why are you being so weird, dude?" she asked.

"Sorry, I am having a weird day," Scott said.

"Why did you ask where you were, I mean you looked at us in weird ways; and then you stare at our…. At the vehicles like I don't know." Jack said trying to remain calm.

Scott frowned, he heard that woman call them by their names. He looked slowly back toward the three Autobots, or at least who he had thought were Autobots.

"What's your name?" Raf asked hoping one of the Autobots would be able to either run a scan about him or tell Optimus.

Scott shrugged.

"Scott Smith," was all he said.

"Scott Smith….?" Jack asked.

"Come on, dude; like Jane Doe?" Miko snarked.

"What, that's my name," he said confused.

"Where are you from anyway?" Jack asked.

"Las Vegas," Scott said as another vehicle pulled up belonging to Agent Fowler.

Scott realized who it was right away, and he sighed. He figured one of the Autobots called Optimus, and he inturn called Agent Fowler.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with you privately, if you don't mind. I am Agent William Fowler." He said as Scott looked at the three kids, and then the three Autobots.

"Scott Smith…."

Fowler gave him a puzzled look then.

"Could you come with me, Scott," Fowler said.

He sighed, but followed Agent Fowler regardless. Scott didn't mean anyone any harm, he was just excited and confused.

"I am having a really weird day,"Scott said as he got into the vehicle with Fowler.

"Where are you from?" Fowler asked

"I am from Las Vegas," was all Scott said. "I work at a school,,," he said,

"Teacher?" Fowler asked.

"No, I am a janitor." Scott said.

"Care for some music?" Fowler said. "Like country?" Fowler asked turning on several buttons.

"Not really, I like groups like AC/DC….I have a CD with me," Scott said.

Fowler put the disk in, however what Scott didn't know was the other button he had pushed gave a audio and visual feed to Ratchet and Optimus Prime who were watching everything.

The song that blared into existence was 'Dirty deeds done dirt cheap,' the words of the song a lone made Optimus frown.

"Why do humans enjoy such loud nonsense!" Ratchet complained.

Optimus was too busy trying to funnel out the aggressive sounds to learn who who this human really was friend or foe?

"Look, I pretty much know why you showed up Agent Fpwler. I am guessing one of the Autobots alerted you that I was acting weird or something?" he asked.

"Autobots….?" Fowler asked his eye brow going up.

Scott sighed.

"Yeah, look I know you're not suppose to act like they are real and all Government secret and all. You just don't understand where I am from they are just a franchise. They aren't real, but however this fluke happened I would love the chance to meet Optimus Prime. You have no idea what he symbolizes to me, he was always my hero as a kid and…." Scott suddenly realized he sounded like an insane person.

He was rambling…..Again.

Ratchet looked over at Optimus, who just was at a loss for words.

"This human clearly has some sort of imbalance, Optimus," Ratchet grumbled.

Optimus was silent.

"I say we wipe his memories of us, and then release him." Ratchet said as Optimus still was silent, which made Ratchet sigh heavily.

"Agent Fowler, give him the chemical which enduces stasis, and bring him here I will wipe his memories of us." Ratchet said as Optimus couldn't help but feel they were doing the wrong thing by wiping his memories from him.

Fowler sighed, and handed Scott some bottled water, which looked harmless enough to Scott.

"Thanks," Scott said as he reached for the bottle, and opened it.

He drank the whole bottle down, and slowly the chemical worked and Scott felt the pull of the sleep start to hit him.

Scott suddenly felt the need to say one word as the pull of sleep started to hit him.

"D-Dngis…" Scott stammered as he feel asleep startling Fowler.

"What did you just say?" Fowler demanded, but was too late Scott had fallen asleep.

Fowler was not having a good day, not at all…..

"Prime, hold that thought you can't wipe his memories, I am bringing him there for questioning he knows something else, which is not good." Fowler said.

"What does he know, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"He knows about the DNGIS, it's a Nuclear device and highly classified so how this guy knows is anyone's guess." Fowler said. "Spin up your ground bridge, Prime." Fowler said.

Ratchet sighed, but he activated the ground bridge allowing Fowler transport into the base. Ratchet looked over at his leader and dear friend, and could tell something was bothering him.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus sighed.

"I wish to speak with him in my holoform, perhaps I can learn something more using my holoform with him." Optimus said.

"Suit yourself," Ratchet said with a shrug.

Optimus transformed into his vehicle form and summoned his holoform, and waited for their guest to arrive with hopes of learning much more needed information regarding Scott Smith.


	3. Chapter 3 – Learning about Silas and MEC

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 3 – Learning about Silas and MECH

Scott opened his eyes, and he saw a guy sitting by himself. Scott sighed, he looked down at the floor. He didn't need a brick wall to fall on his head, Fowler had drugged him, and he obviously was at some government building.

The guy sitting at a table in a chair glanced up, and was ready to speak. Scott put his hand up, and spoke first."I know I spooked Fowler, but you have to understand something where I come from the Autobots don't exist neither do the kids or Fowler even. I don't know why I am here, I can't even begin to explain what happened. All I know is I was going to fix the boiler and then an earthquake hit. I really didn't have much of a life where I was from, aside from my awesome collection of Optimus Prime things. Well I have all types of collections for Transformers, books, toys that sort of thing." Scott said.

His eyes lit up, I even have this." He said as he rolled his sleeve up showing the guy his Autobot tattoo."See Autobots all the way…." He said with a chuckle as he glanced at the guy. "Scrap….." seeing the bewildered look in the guy's bright blue eyes.

Scott looked closer at the guy's expression mostly his eyes, they were kind eyes there was no mistakening the compassion in those eyes of his.

He wondered if it was possible, he had to find out.

"Am I in trouble?" Scott asked.

"That is what we are trying to learn, Agent Fowler is trying…. Why are you regarding me in such a manner, Scott Smith?" he asked.

Scott's eyes widened, and he was smirking wildly.

"I could not mistake that voice ever, Optimus Prime." Scott said as the expression on the guy's face was priceless.

"Indeed, and how do you know about Optimus Prime?" he asked.

"Optimus Prime is and will always be my hero." Was all Scott said.

"Indeed, and I must ask you a question now, just how did you come to learn about such a device as the DNGIS." He asked.

"It's in the episode called 'Convoy' from Transformers Prime, Fowler thinks he is shot at by the Decepticons. But it wasn't them, it's a terrorist group called MECH, they are led by Silas whose real name is Leland Bishap." Scott stopped and then started once more. "He is after your technology, he goes after Arcee with Airachnaid's help. He grabs Breakdown and also steals Bumblebee's T-cog. He makes a knockoff of you and tries to turn others against you, he destroyed the knockoff but not before you get stabbed in the stomach by Nemesis Prime. But the fake falls through the place where Silas is controlling it, it lands on him. He returns though his men out him into Breakdown's body. He was killed by Airachnaid and MECH found the body first." Scott said as the man got up.

"Stay right there, I shall return." He said as he slipped off leaving Scott alone once more.

Scott sighed, and just looked down at his shoes.

"I am so having a weird day…." He said.

….

Optimus' real body transformed as he relayed the information to Fowler.

"Leland Bishap does exist, Prime and he was removed from the service for things he was working on. However I ran his name and called Vegas, he doesn't exist at all." Fowler said as Optimus sighed, and tried to make sense of this stranger in their company now.

"Can you pick up this Silas, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"Yes already on deck with that, we also transported the DNGIS to its destination sooner than expected." Fowler said. "And it was a clean delivery." He said.

Optimus nodded then.

"I'll know more about Silas and his team, when my team contacts me further, Prime." Fowler said as Optimus'optics landed back at the door where Scott was in. "Prime…..?" Fowler said.

Optimus sighed.

"He does not seem to be dangerous, I am almost inclined to believe he honestly does believe what he is telling me. I need to speak with him more, and learn just what it is that happened to this human." Optimus said as he transformed back into his vehicle form summoning his holoform.

Fowler had to admit Scott Smith was a mystery, one which he was sure Optimus would learn everything he could about.

….

48 hours later…

Fowler had learned Silas AKA Leland Bishap was indeed the leader of the terrorist group MECH, and had things hidden that could cause another world war. Fowler had contacted Optimus assuring him Silas and his MECH team were now arrested.

Optimus glanced at Scott then, and addressed the problem about Silas was now closed.

"I am glad to hear that, he was bad news." Scott said as Optimus nodded.

"Scott, Agent Fowler said you do not exist, he ran checks in everything possible and you do not exist." Optimus said.

Scott looked away, he figured that would happen.

"I figured somehow I got pulled into your reality, I am not sure how or why." Scott said.

"Unless you are somehow supposed to prevent something from happening perhaps or fix something that happened. I am not sure, you need to explain to me what you saw in these what do you call them Episodes of this show you say we are a part of." Optimus said.

"You believe me?" Scott asked.

"Your claims about Silas and MECH were not falsehoods, I do not believe you are deceitful Scott." Optimus said.

"Thanks for believing in me, Prime." Scott said.

"May I ask you something, how did you know it was me out of all the Autobots?" Optimus asked.

"Are you kidding? Your voice Peter Cullen all the way!" he said in an excited tone.

"Peter Cullen…..?" Optimus asked.

"He is the voice actor who does your voice, trust me the man can capture the heart and soul of you." Scott said.

"I see." Optimus said.

Optimus looked thoughtful then.

"Scott, after we will try to find a way to….." Optimus started to say.

"No….." Scott said.

"I do not understand, I did not finish." Optimus said.

"I don't want to go back to where I came from, Prime, I don't have anything there no family I only had you this fandom. I had some friends, but they all thought I was weird with my love for Transformers. I didn't have a purpose not there, but here I have a purpose I know I do." Scott said.

Optimus was silent then, and Scott feared Optimus would try to find a way to send him back.

"Very well, if that is your wish, Scott," Optimus said.

"Thanks Prime, So what do you want to know next?" Scott asked.

"Start with what happens next on this show of yours?" Optimus asked.

Scott thought back and remembered what episode was next after Convoy to help Optimus out.

Xxxxxx

Author note – I am guessing you are seeing what's going on here now guys, right, and what Scott has a chance to do here. But yes there is a wrinkle in this, the Cons…. Cue evil laughter lol

Thanks for faves, alerts and reviews guys


	4. Chapter 4 – The Energon Harvestor

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 4 – The Energon Harvestor

Optimus had stepped out of the one room, and was suddenly cornered by Arcee. She grabbed him by his servo pulling him into her quarters.

"It's about slagging time how long does it take to interrogate one fragging human." Arcee demanded as he growled and picked her up her legs going around his slim waist.

Optimus' lip plates caught hers, his hand holding her firmly against the wall.

"MINE…." He snarled his engines revving loud.

Arcee purred at that, she loved when he got worked up.

"I am not done…." Optimus mumbled.

"I know you aren't you're not near done…" she remarked her hands finding interesting places to caress.

Prime's optics hit a neon purple, and Arcee chuckled at that.

"I am going to make you yell for me, Optimus," she replied as he groaned.

She smirked and pushed against the wall, and had Optimus on his back within seconds.

"Never underestimate me ever….." she said in a snarky tone as she started to kiss her way downward.

"Oh Primus," Optimus moaned.

"He can't help you," was all she said.

True to her word Arcee had him screaming her name, when his overload hit him strong and powerful. It knocked him offline for a reboot. Arcee kissed his lip plates, and then whispered into his audios.

"Will that hold you until tonight?" she purred.

"Oh scrap, it will have to do, won't it?" he asked.

"Yep," she said kissing him firmly.

She looked at him then,

"So, wonder what our guest will think?" she said as he said in a loopy snarky way.

"Lucky leader and prime," he said getting up trying to compose himself.

"Get in there," she said smacking his aft.

Optimus rolled his optics, as he headed for where Scott was seated in the other room. Optimus had forgotten himself and just headed into the room in bi- pedal form.

Scott glanced up, his eyes widened as he took in Optimus' true form.

"Wpw." Scott whispered as Optimus' optics brightened and landed on Scott.

"Hello Scott, I have returned and have brought you something to fuel with." Optimus said as he sat on a chair big enough for his mass.

Scott reached for the sandwich, which Optimus was gracious enough to bring him.

"Thanks, I was hungry enough to eat a horse," Scott said as Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"If you require something else just let me know." Optimus said with a nod.

"This will be fine thanks," Scott said with a smile, as he drank a can of soda as well.

Optimus nodded.

"You can ask me questions too, it's fine." Scott said.

Optimus glanced down at Scott, a perplexed expression on his face plates.

"You are fueling, I do not wish to ask anything while you are fueling." Optimus said.

"Oh okay," Scott said as Optimus nodded.

Once Scott finished his meal, Optimus asked him about what happened in the next episode of Transformers Prime.

Scott managed the Energon Harvestor, and Optimus had Raf look up exactly what Scott managed and sure enough the picture came up.

"Is that the picture, Scott?" Optimus asked.

"Yes that's it, Prime." Scott said.

Optimus looked at Agent Fowler, who quickly got on the phone with his people.

"We are getting clearance so pick it up now, Prime, and then I will have it sent to one of your team and brought here for safe keeping." Fowler said.

Optimus glanced down at Scott, he had become a very valuable ally. Optimus realized whatever force brought this human to them, had been a most wonderful turn of events. One that Optimus was not going to take for granted, Scott would have to be protected daily.

…..

Scott also mentioned about Jack's episode with convincing Raf to let him borrow Bumblebee for an illegal street race to impress Sierra. Jack blushed, and glanced nervously at Arcee, who narrowed her optics at her charge.

"Were you actually thinking about such a stupid stunt?" Arcee demanded.

"I had been thinking about it, just didn't actually do anything about it yet," Jack said as he coughed nervously.

Optimus walked up to Jack then.

"I must intervene on this situation, and insist that you never engage in anything like that, Jack, it could have devastating consequences on everyone involved." Optimus said.

"Alright Optimus, you're right," Jack said as Optimus nodded.

"I believe we will wait until the Energon Harvestor is in our possession before we do anything else on these episodes which Scott knows about." Optimus said.

Scott yawned, he was tired very tired. But Jack, Miko and Raf were interested in their new ally. So, they followed him into his quarters wanting to learn more about him.

"Hey Scott, can we talk?" Jack asked.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"You told Optimus, that where you're from we don't exist right?" Raf asked.

Scott nodded.

"Yes, it's a computerized cartoon, and everyone is a character on a show. Well Transformers is a franchise, that belongs to Hasbro, they have all sorts of neat stuff." Scott said.

"Wow, so what about all the Autobots?" Miko asked.

"Optimus is a hero to so many, that would include me his vaules and compassion to others. He is a father figure to some, hero to others and then still others like the fan girls have major crushes on him." Scott said with a smile. "We have what is known as fan fiction, and writers make all sorts of stories a lot of romance and slashy stories are written." Scott said as Raf looked confused.

"Slashy…..?" Raf asked.

"Well romantic pairings….." Scott said.

"Ohhhhh, Optimus is with Arcee they are sparkmates….." Jack said.

Scott glanced over at Jack then, he always wondered about those two; especially after the Scrap heap episode.

"Cool…" Scott said.

"So who is Optimus paired with in these fan fictions?" Miko asked.

"Megatron, Knockout or with an OC that is not in the story line at all, sometimes the writer makes crossovers into Bayverse. If that happens then he is paired with Flamed Optimus, this one writer does that a lot and has both Optimus' together." Scott said grinning as he thought about the story.

"Optimus paired with himself, that's funny," Jack said with a smirk.

"I think that's kinda creepy having him paired with Megatron." Raf said.

"Yeah, he is but that writer I mentioned she always liked seeing Megatron change by the end of her stories and become friends with Optimus again." Scott said.

"Friends again…..?" Jack asked.

Scott nodded, and suddenly looked sad.

"They were like brothers once, but Megatron wanted to be prime and was jealous when Optimus was given the title instead of him. He let his jealously and hate win over his soul, and let it turn him evil. Hate and jealousy are bad not just on their world, but ours as well." Scott said thinking about what hate had caused on this planet period.

The wars, the needless murders and crimes that went on, he sighed then.

"That sucks, so do they become friends again in those episodes?" Miko asked.

"No, Megatron is always trying to kill Optimus for one reason or another." Scott said.

"Wait a second, Megatron is dead though." Jack said all of a sudden.

Scott shook his head.

"No, he is in what we call a coma, In the episode Masters and Students Starscream awakened Skyquake; while Optimus and Bumblebee were fighting him. Soundwave showed Starscream where another Decepticon signal was located at the site of the space bridge explosion. The dark energon shard was keeping him alive, Starscream removed it so he could stay in charge of the Decepticons. Laserbeak, Soundwave's drone had arrived and Starscream knowing that Soundwave was watching pretended to find Megatron wanting to save him. So they brought him back onto the Nemesis, and that is where he is now." Scott said as the kids looked shocked.

"Did you tell Optimus yet?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, but I am going to." Scott said as the kids nodded.

He also had to tell Arcee about the next episode that had followed the one about Jack in the illegal street race. The episode which introduced her arch foe Airachnaid, and how creepy that Con was. He shivered at the thought of her, he hated that one with a passion.

Scrap… Scott thought to himself.

…..

Optimus held onto Arcee tightly, leaned down trailing kisses over her neck cables. He was falling in love with Arcee, it was not hard to do. She was fierce, and loving. She was a powerhouse.

She stretched out like a lazy feline, except she was a deadly feline Optimus mused to himself. He smirked as he got an interesting idea, as his hands roamed over her blue armor.

"Mmmmmm, keep doing that and I won't want to live your berth anytime soon." She said with a purr of his engines.

"That's the idea, my dear." Optimus said as he growled when he heard his private commlink.

:::::….. Optimus, we detected a space ship heading for a forest area, it will be making a crash landing….:::::: Ratchet's voice came through the commlink.

Optimus growled then.

"What's wrong…?" she asked.

"Ratchet has commed me, there is a ship which will be crash landing in a wooded area." Optimus said.

"I could take Jack on a scouting mission," Arcee said.

"Let us find out from Scott, if this was in any of his epispdes I do not want any surprises." Optimus said.

"Good idea…" Arcee said kissing him as she got up.

She loved him, and she would be slagged if she let anything happen to her bot ever…..


	5. Chapter 5 – Optimus Prime VS Airachnaid

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 5 – Optimus Prime VS Airachnaid

Arcee's optics flared in fear, as Scott told her and the others about Airachnaid. Arcee looked over at Optimus, her fear now focused on him.

Airachnaid was twisted. She would come after those she loved, she could not allow that. "She must be the one who is going to crash land, I have to deal with this, Optimus, she killed Tailgate." Arcee said.

Scott walked up to Arcee then.

"Arcee, in the cartoon, the reason she kept winning was because you allowed your anger to win over your judgment of logical fighting. Meaning, your desire for revenge always led you into getting tricked." Scott said.

Arcee glanced away, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Then how will I beat her then?" Arcee asked.

"You won't, I will engage Airachnaid not you." Optimus said.

Arcee's optics widened in horror at his words.

"No…!" Arcee roared as she grabbed his hand. "I am not losing you too, Optimus, I lost my partner to her I will not lose my mate too." She snapped her optics searching his. "Please, don't go alone, take the team, and me, but don't go alone not against her not against Airachnaid." She begged.

Optimus sighed, but understood Arcee' concerns.

"Very well, we will engage her together as a team." Optimus said.

Scott, and the kids along with Ratchet stayed behind, While Optimus and the others went after Airachnaid.

….

The ground bridge roared to life, and out came Arcee, Optimus,Bumblebee and Bulkhead; they were all alert as well.

"She attacks from below ground as well, so be prepared." Arcee replied as they spread out looking for Airachnaid.

Optimus was silent, he was listening for any movement. He moved fast to avoid getting hit with Airachnaid's webbing.

"Move….!" Optimus ordered.

"Arcee, what a pleasant surprise, and with the Autobots too. Do you have any new partners I can kill in front of your optics again?" she asked in a wickedly sweet tone of voice.

Arcee snarled, and her blasters started to firing.

"Remember what Scott said, Arcee," Bulkhead said as Optimus shot him a warning glance at his slip.

"Scott, and whose Scott Arcee?" Airachnaid asked in a sweet tone as she shot webbing at Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Optimus fired at Airachnaid, while taking cover from the Airachnaid's attacks. She fired her webbing catching Bulkhead and Bumblebee, trapping them against trees.

"I know Bulky isn't your type, and the scout is too young. So that leaves Prime, are you and he a thing now, Arcee?" Airachnaid asked as Arcee flipped up into the air smashing her foot pede into Airachnaid knocking her down.

"I am going to make sure you pay for what you did to Tailgate!" Arcee snarled.

Airachnaid hissed and sent webbing shooting at Arcee sending her against a tree trapped completely by Airachnaid's webbing.

Airachnaid smirked at that, her fangs curled into a dangerous sneer after.

"So that leaves me and Prime in the battle, how interesting. I won't kill him fast, oh no I will make him suffer every inch of the way. Tell me Arcee, have you ever watched a mate die slowly before?" Airachnaid asked.

"No please, leave him alone!" Arcee begged.

"Leave him alone, Hmmmm let me think, no I don't think so." Airachnaid said.

She started to leave Arcee, but then turned around and looked right into her optics.

"But I will bring his head back as a trophy, how's that?" She hissed as she disappeared.

"No…..! Optimus leave here…!" Arcee ordered.

Optimus was listening for movement beneath or above him. He didn't count on a razor sharp point to hit him in his shoulder cable digging deep. He got Airachnaid off of him, and fired at her. She hissed, and took to the trees.

Optimus felt his shoulder, his energon trickled down from the wound.

"Airachnaid, face me!" Optimus ordered.

"No, I don't think so, Prime." Airachnaid purred.

Optimus moved slowly and careful, while Airachnaid smirked and took careful aim with a strange weapon she had. When Optimus was in her sights, she fired and a spear like object hit Optimus in his side. He collapsed to the ground trying to check his side.

"Nice weapon, isn't it, Prime?" she gloated.

Optimus winced, as he pulled the spear out, and tried to stop the bleeding of his energon. He narrowed his optics, and realized he would have a bit of a problem with this battle.

"Oh Arcee, I must say taking a mate from you will be much more better; especially being I will be be snaring not just leader of the Autobots but a prime as well." She said with an excited tone.

"No…" Arcee whispered.

:::::….. Optimus leave here, please…..::::: she begged.

:::::….. No I will not leave my mate and my team….::::::

Optimus glanced around trying to figure out what he could use against her attacks.

"Scrap….." Optimus snarled.

…..

Ratchet was trying to send a private commlink message to Optimus, but he wasn't getting any luck in having any responses.

"Slag it, someone please answer." Ratchet said.

Scott thought back to the episode, when they got into a jam in that episode; it was Jack who got them out by setting energon on fire.

Scott snapped his fingers, as he realized he could help the Autobots once more. But then realized that would mean bringing the children with him. He sighed, and then watched as Ratchet went into the other room for something.

"Guys listen, we gotta get to where the bots are, in the episode Jack set Airachnaid ship on fire. But we have to keep her in the ship long enough so when it explodes she is destroyed too." Scott said.

"How do we do that?" Miko asked.

Scott thought about it, and realized what they could do.

"Come on, I have an idea." Scott said as Raf hacked into his computer to make the ground bridge work for them.

The three kids and Scott headed through the ground bridge, as Ratchet came back with his tool seeing the note Scott left for him.

Ratchet,

The kids are with me, we went to help Optimus.

Scott

Ratchet growled then, as he tried to contact Optimus once more.

"Slagging humans….." Ratchet grumbled.

…

Scott and the kids ran out of the ground bridge and were looking around. They saw the Autobots trapped and saw Optimus was injured. Scott ran for where he remembered seeing Airachnaid's ship in the episode. He smirked, and the kids followed him into the ship. Scott gave the kids instructions on what to do, and they got to work.

They were finally done, when they heard Arcee scream something…

….

Optimus collapsed onto the ground, he was coughing up energon. His bright azure optics dimmed, and brightened from pain.

"Airachnaid stop this please!" Arcee begged as Airachnaid glanced down at Optimus who was struggling to get to his foot pedes.

"Looks like he is a lot stronger than Megatron ever gave him credit for." She snarled.

Optimus got to his foot pedes, his optics blazed with both anger and pain.

"Oh Prime, you are a stubborn one, aren't you?" she asked as she suddenly heard alarms going off on her ship.

She snarled.

"Someone's in my ship, I will tear them apart. I will be right back, prime." She said as she took off to the trees.

Optimus got over to Arcee and freed her, and then they freed Bee and Bulkhead,

"Let's move Autobots." Optimus ordered.

…..

Airachnaid went into the ship, she hissed as she looked around not sure of what she would be expecting.

She walked into something very sticky, her legs getting stuck in the gooey substance.

"What the slag is this doing on my ship?" she demanded trying to get loose.

Scott was watching and smirked.

"Yes, I knew watching MacGyver would pay off some day." Scott said as he hurried out making sure she was definitely captured.

"Light it, Jack!" Scott ordered.

"Gotcha Scott….!" Jack said as he lit the energon just as the Autobots came up grabbing the kids and Scott and running for safety as Airachnaid and her ship blew up.

Optimus looked down at Scott, once more the human saved their sparks from danger.

"While I normally would not allow the children to be placed in harms way, you have appeared to have become a great ally to us, Scott. I thank you once more from the bottom of my spark." Optimus said as the ground bridge appeared and the weary Autobots entered the bridge back to their base.

…

Suddenly a jet transformed as Starscream stood in the wake of the burning ship. Soundwave transformed and landed near Starscream his drone Laserbeak appearing.

"This must be place Laserbeak was watching, pity the Autobots ogt to it before we could." He said.

Starscream turned his helm to look at Soundwave who was getting the information from Laserbeak.

"Well….?" Starscream snapped.

Starscream suddenly heard a playback of Optimus Prime's voice.

"While I normally would not allow the children to be placed in harms way, you have appeared to have become a great ally to us, Scott. I thank you once more from the bottom of my spark."

Starscream smirked at that.

"We will have to have a nice little chat with this human called Scott, let's head back to the ship and check on our Lord and Master, shall we?" Starscream said as he transformed shooting up to the Nemesis along with Soundwave leaving the destroyed ship for there was nothing that could be done for it or it's whoever was inside of it.


	6. Chapter 6 – Cybonic Plague

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 6 – Cybonic Plague

Optimus laid on the medical berth, and very sick. Ratchet had figured out what exactly it was, but he couldn't understand how Optimus got infected with it.

"Cybonic plague, I do not understand this, usually the way to get this is by being infected with getting exposed to infected energon." Ratchet said.

Arcee gasped.

"Airachnaid he was fighting her, she used some sort of weapon a spear it went through his side." Arcee said as she slid her hand into his.

"D-Don't touch m-my open wound." He said weakly.

They heard a sound at the computers then, Ratchet took a look.

"It's the Nemesis, I have gotten a lock on the ship's whereabouts." Ratchet said as Scott snapped his fingers.

"Ratchet this is just like the episode where Optimus got infected with the Cybonic plague. There is a cure, it's in Megatron's head." Scott said.

"But Megatron is offline." Bulkhead said.

"No, he's not, he is on the warship, but he's in Stasis lock. You have to use a cortical physic patch, it's the only way to save him. In the show Bumblebee did it while Arcee assisted watching over him." Scott said.

Arcee shivered, and leaned down kissing Optimus' cheek.

"Hold on baby, please," She whispered.

She turned toward Bumblebee, and nodded to Scott.

"Come on, Bee, we're getting that cure for him, now." She said as they headed for the ground bridge.

"Arcee…..Hurry." Ratchet said as Optimus groaned painfully.

…

The ground bridge appeared and both Arcee and Bumblebee appeared guns drawn.

"Come on, I am not losing Optimus not now, not ever." Arcee growled.

They found Megatron in stasis lock in the medical bay, Arcee hooked up what was necessary for the procedure. Ratchet left the monitors on so he could see what was going on. They were witnessing things going on within Megatron's mind, the twisted memories of the warlord's mind was chaotic and nothing like the show.

Scott had to remember that some of the things that were going on were not the same as the show. Mostly because they had changed several accounts which happened before. Scott sighed, and tried to focus on the current problems at hand.

Bumblebee had gotten the cure, but as he was being brought back Megatron wanted out of his prison and didn't care how he was brought back.

...

The elevator which Fowler used to go down into the base dinged and Fowler came out.

"Ratchet, I need Scott for a bit, I need him to see some things, I will bring him back." Fowler said.

"Very well, Agent Fowler make sure you do, he is a very important ally to us." Ratchet said as Fowler nodded.

Scott followed Agent Fowler out to the helicopter, getting into it.

"Scott, you are very important to us, it's a good thing you arrived when you did. I need you to look at some lines of some people who work with MECH just to make sure we have everyone, okay?" Fowler said.

"Sure okay," Scott said.

"Don't worry, they won't be able to see you either." Fowler said.

"Okay no problem." Scott said.

…..

Optimus was on the mend, and looked around for Scott.

"Where is our little ally?" Optimus asked as Arcee threw herself into his servos.

"I was so slagging worried about you!" she shouted and hit his servo. "Don't ever do that again or so help me I will not interface with you for several days." She said as everyone looked at her.

Awkward silence filled the base…..

"Scrap, did I say that out loud?" she mumbled.

"Indeed, that is not a good idea to hold that from me anyway, Arcee." Optimus said.

Arcee looked at him.

"I get cranky when I don't have mate in my arms," he replied with a loopy smile.

"Oh you…..!" Arcee said.

Optimus laughed.

Bumblebee looked around his optics starring out at nothing as his optics flashed red for a minute.

'Perfect'


	7. Chapter 7- A change in plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 7- A change in plans

Bumblebee walked the halls of the Autobot base, while within him ideas were being formed.

::::….. I must get my body back, I need that shard of dark energon. I need it before Optimus figures out what is going on with you scout….:::::::

Megatron smirked to himself, as he realized where he had to get too… the site of the place his army of undead warriors had engaged Optimus Prime and the medic.

:::::…. I must take complete and utter control of you scout…::::::::

….

Scott was in a room picking out MECH members, while Fowler got a call from his people about something the Cons stole. He relayed the information to Optimus, and the team had gone ahead to stop Starscream.

However, before Megatron left for the location where the shard was, he got an audioful of treachery about Starscream and he also got a very sinister idea.

He laughed to himself, as he went to the ground bridge and left for the location he wanted. He retrieved the shard, and then went back to the ground bridge.

Megatron smiled when he saw Fowler with Scott back at the base, Scott was pointing at Bumblebee then.

"That is not Bumblebee, I mean it is but Megatron is in his mind too." Scott said as Megatron chuckled and his voice came out of the beloved scout.

"So it would seem Optimus has been having the upper hand lately so suppose we have a change in plans and you come with me, human." Megatron said grabbing Scott.

Ratchet's one weapon engaged then, as Raf's eyes widened.

"Bumblebee what are you doing?" Raf begged.

"That's not Bumblebee…" Ratchet snarled.

"Oh but it is, I am in his body and whatever you do to me he will get as well." Megatron laughed as he set the location on the ground bridge.

"I am not telling you anything, Megatron," Scott snapped.

"We shall see, do tell Optimus hello for me, won't you?" Megatron said as he hurried into the ground bridge as Ratchet, Raf and Fowler followed suit.

…

Optimus had scaled up to the top of the mountain, and once he reached the top he took off in a run. Then he transformed into vehicle mode, and did a perfect leap and transformed once more into bi pedal form. He gripped the one perch and got up and transformed once more into vehicle mode heading straight for Starscream.

Starscream had tried to slow Optimus down, which only made the Autobot leader more determined than ever to beat Starscream.

Optimus transformed and brought his sword down destroying the lens. Optimus was thrown onto the ground by the force of the blast. He was weakened by the blast, and when he glanced up Starscream was in jet form and hurtling straight at him with his weapons engaged right at him!

Optimus knew at that range those missiles would destroy him, his optics locked with Arcee then.

:::::….. I love you, Arcee…..:::::::

Arcee started to run, she was not going to lose her mate not like this. She powered up her blasters just as a familiar jet intercepted Starscream from killing Optimus Prime.

The Autobots could hear Starscream's screams as he was punished by his leader and master.

Optimus called back at the base, thnking Ratchet would be there. He was surprised to hear Jack and Miko's voices.

"Ratchet, Raf and Agent Fowler went after Scott, Megatron took him when he was in Bumblebee's body." Jack said.

"Can you send the ground bridge, Jack?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sure thing, Optimus," Jack said.

Once everyone was back at the base, Optimus rallied them once more. However this time, they were going back after Ratchet, Raf, Agent Fowler and Scott, he would not allow Scott to be harmed by Megatron not now…..not ever!


	8. Chapter 8 – The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 8 – The Rescue

Megatron growled at Scott, and Scott for his credit was trying not to show his fear. Megatron walked around Scott, and suddenly slammed his fist onto the area close to where Scott was.

"You will answer me, how do you know about us?" Megatron demanded.

Scott gulped back his fear, and kept staring ahead at the walls of the Nemesis.

"You will answer me or else!" Megatron roared.

"You can shit on your hat and pull it over your head, and make long brown curls for all I care. I am not telling you a damn thing, Megatron." Scott snapped right back at him.

Megatron was furious, that much Scott could tell.

"How dare you speak to me like that, do you have any idea who I am?" Megatron said as he saw the smirk on Scott's face as he was staring at Starscream who was beaten up on a berth with cables attached to him.

"Do you see my second in command here, human? He thought it funny to betray me, and you see what that got him? Now tell me something useful to destroy Optimus Prime with or I will make your life so…" Megatron whirled around on Starscream who was making some ridiculous face at Megatron behind his back.

"I'll tell you something Megatron," Scott finally said as Ratchet, Bumblebee, Raf and Fowler watched.

"What is it, human?" Megatron snarled.

"You're a fool, you had an awesome friend once, but you threw him away because he is the rightful prime. You were not meant to be Prime, you were mean to do help Optimus. You threw that friendship away yourself, you are the only one to blame for Cybertron's downfall, it was never Optimus' fault. You let your own pride win over instead of swallowing your pride and saying you were sorry to the one mech who still cared. Answer yourself one question, why do you think Optimus never killed you? He is still hoping somewhere in that dark energon filled spark of yours, that Megatronus still exists. He may be Optimus Prime now, but he is still Orion Pax. You can't have one without the other, do the right thing Megatron." Scott said.

Megatron was silent, he heard Starscream laugh then.

"Megatron is a ruthless warlord with no spark or logical processors, he won't do the right thing he can't!" Starscream said snidely as he realized he spoke that out loud.

Megatron whirled on Starscream then.

"You would do well to take lessons from Soundwave and keep silent!" Megatron roared as he turned back to Scott.

"How do you know this is what Optimus Prime thinks?" Megatron demanded.

"Because Optimus Prime is a compassionate and merciful leader, you know that in your spark you have too." Scott said.

"Go…" Megatron said shocking Scott with his words.

"What…..?" Scott asked.

Megatron turned toward Ratchet and Bumblebee then.

"Take him back to Optimus, go now before I change my mind." Megatron snarled as Ratchet reached for Scott.

Scott looked at Megatron then, and decided to tell him what Starscream had hidden on himself.

"Starscream has a shard of dark energon subspaced on his body, the SAME one he stole from you by the way." Scott said as Ratchet smirked.

"WHAT…!" Megatron roared as he searched until he found the shard.

"Human, you better pray to whatever God you pray to because when next I see you….. I will kill you, understand!" Starscream roared.

Ratchet, Bumblebee, Agent Fowler, Raf and Scott were just leaving as Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead were coming through the ground bridge shocked that they were heading back unharmed by Megatron's gesture of kindness.

Optimus was speechless, he was ready to head in the ground bridge; when he turned and saw Megatron. It was then Optimus and Megatron's optics locked, and for a moment something hit both mechs. Megatron watched Optimus leave through the ground bridge, Megatron wondered briefly if Orion could be found once more within Optimus' spark. A smile played on his lips then as he thought about his dear friend Orion Pax.

Suddenly Megatron roared in pain, as he saw flashes within his mind of a volcano erupting and a demonic face over and over again.

:::::…. Megatron…::::::: a strange voice said within his mind.

Megatron's optics widened in fear….

"No….. Unicron…" Megatron whispered as Megatron left the area where Starscream was at.

Starscream snickered at that.

"Unicron is it? Perhaps I could be of service to him…" Starscream snarled as he got off the berth and limped away from the medical bay heading for the flight deck with one small shard of the dark energon he had managed to hide from Megatron.

Xxxxxxxx

Author note - alrighty now a lot of the episodes before when Unicron shows up were taken out because of the way the story is going with Scott's arrival and such. Now the part with Unicron will be slightly different, mostly because in my story they will find a way to prevent it from happening in the first place. which will also lead to Scott telling them about the relics and the chance for Cybertron to be reborn.

also check out my two new stories

Deadly Virus

Transformers prime - the secret


	9. Chapter 9 – Unicron the chaos bringer

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 9 – Unicron the chaos bringer

Scott told Optimus about Unicron, but he also mentioned what would happen if he gave up the Matrix to stop Unicron.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem to me if the planets do not align he would not awaken then, correct Scott?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, but how would you manage that?" Scott said.

Optimus thought about this, and he had an idea but in order for it to work. They would need Ultra Magnus' help and he had not heard from the Commander of the Wreckers for some time. He decided to send a signal out, and he prayed his his second in command received it.

…

Megatron paced, if Unicron is contacting him it would have to be because of the dark energon. He would need to talk to Optimus about this, perhaps together they could stop whatever Unicron was plotting in the future.

"Get me Optimus on a secured link." Megatron said to Soundwave.

Megatron spoke to Optimus about his visions, and Optimus explained about what they were up against.

"Optimus, while it is true Magnus could be of use to us, I believe my army of Vehicons, and myself could also help move one of the smaller planets from reaching the alignment. It is not like we have not done this before, because we have." Megatron said.

Optimus was going to speak when he got a signal from someone else, who gave him an even better idea.

"Dear friend, I am glad you are functional, we require your assistance in a big way. I will send you the location of a small planet which needs to be moved away from it's present location." Optimus said as he smiled as he listened to the response of his dear loyal friend. "Very good, my friend, when you finish, we will need a place for you to use your ability to shrink to accommodate your mass. Well good, let us know when you are finished." Optimus said as everyone looked at him.

"Megatron our problem is indeed solved." Optimus said.

"It is how?" Megatron asked.

"Omega Supreme is here." Optimus said with a grin when the other looked surprised by that.

Scott's mouth hung open, mostly because Omega was never mentioned in the series at all. However Scott's presence in the Transformers Prime world had changed things drastically now. Then he thought about some other things as well, and the major thing that hit him was the Iacon relics and he smirked at the idea. He could help Optimus get those relics, and they could bring back Cybertron!

….

Omega had gotten to the location of the smaller planet, and he moved the smaller planet away from ever aligning to wake up Unicron. Then Megatron used his space bridge so Omega could get to the base with Optimus. By then, he had made himself smaller, so he could go into the base too.

…

Starscream growled, he had to think of a way to get rid of that human. He was ruining everything, the only question was how to do it?


	10. Chapter 10 – Loss of a friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

A/N – For the time of length being there are so many relics for the sake of the time period. They will have acquired some of the relics, and also Megatron and Optimus will be doing the truce in this chapter.

Also special note – Beast hunters does not exist in my story, also Smokescreen will not be in this story.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 10 – Loss of a friend

No one thought it would ever happen, Megatron sighed the peace agreement the war had ended. Then in light of all that, Scott had told them about the Iacon relics, and about the chance they had to bring Cybertron back.

In the weeks that followed, the combined efforts of both the Decepticons and Autobots they had found quite a few relics. They had gotten the Forge of Solus Prime, Star Saber, The Apex armor, Phase Shifter, The Immobilizer, Resonance blaster.

…..

Optimus and Arcee were in their quarters, Arcee laying in Optimus' servos.

"Your quiet, Optimus," she said.

"I was thinking about everything that has happened, how much things have changed all because of one human who entered our lives." Optimus said.

She smiled.

"We are lucky to have him with us, Optimus." She said.

"Indeed, even when we live though, Earth will always be our second home, but…" Optimus started to say until they heard the kids fighting about something.

"Wonder what Miko did this time?" Arcee chuckled as Optimus' optics dimmed and then brightened.

"We need to go see, I believe." Optimus said.

"Yeah, are you sure?" she chuckled.

Optimus and Arcee got to their pedes and started out never in a million years guessing what could have happened.

Optimus saw him first, and his spark sank with dread, as he sank to his knees energon rolling down his face.

"What happened?" Optimus demanded.

Miko couldn't stop crying, Raf was sitting staring at the bloody still form; whle Jack did the talking. Megatron snarled as the boy talked giving an account of what happened.

**(Flashback starts)**

Miko was laughing as Scott told her about one of the old episodes of Transformers Prime.

"Wow, this is so cool," she said as Bulkhead revved his engines.

"So, where is it exactly we are going?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ice cream sundaes for all the kids, it's my treat." Scott said.

The kids smirked, as they pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream parlor. They sat inside the ice cream parlor having hot fudge sundaes, and laughing like they hadn't a care in the world.

They finished their sundaes, and then were heading out to Bulkhead's vehicle form. When shots rang out, Bulkhead saw him first Starscream's holoform with a human gun in his hand. The holoform flickered away, and the seeker took off laughing.

"Scott…!" Miko cried.

"We need to get him back to the base, we need a ground bridge." Bulkhead said as he commlinked the base right away.

**(Flashback ends)**

Scott looked very pale, he opened his eyes only once and looked at Optimus Prime tears were streaming down his face.

"….Y-You were…..my h-hero….a-always…." Scott whispered as his eyes slowly closed.

"Scott…?" Optimus said softly his optics flashing dangerously red.

Megatron snarled, and his optics locked with Optimus' energon filled optics. Megatron turned and headed out of the Autobot base. He disappeared outside with one thing on his processors…


	11. Chapter 11 – Megatron's choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

A/N – The last few chapters to this will be smaller chapters, I was not sure how I was going to end this one I wanted it different. So I thought it would be the perfect way to end it…. Not telling yet though…

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 11 – Megatron's choice

Optimus could feel his spark flaring dangerously, this human saved them and now he was gone. It wasn't fair, this human asked for nothing, all he wished was to help them.

This was the reward he got for helping an alien race find hope once more?

Optimus slammed his fist into the wall of the base making a huge hole where his fist connected.

"Optimus….?" Arcee said going to him, her own optics filled with energon tears. "That won't help," she said softly.

He knew that, Primus how he knew that.

…

Megatron was tracking his treacherous second in command and found him. He slammed his fist into Starscream's face knocking him into stasis.

"if you think I am letting you off the hook Starscream, you are sadly mistaken." Megatron snarled as he glanced skyward. "Primus, I am asking you please, the human who perished by Starscream's servo be given a second chance to live with all of us on Cybertron. It was he who told us about a second chance for our planet, please couldn't he have a second chance too. The spark and nanites of his murderer, Starscream will be the one to offer it up." Megatron said as a bright light shined down hitting Megatron.

::::… Megatron you have changed a great deal, Optimus has also offered his Matrix for this human…::::::

"He has….?" Megatron asked.

:::::….. Yes but I will accept your offer, Megatron….::::::

Megatron collapsed to his knees, while tears ran down his face. If it weren't for that human, he might not have seen the error of his ways. He grabbed Starscream, and after thanking Primus asked for a ground bridge back to the base.

…..

Megatron had told Ratchet his plans through Commlink, and Ratchet was not sure if it would work but he was willing to take the chance.

Omega Supreme, resized for now stood by Ratchet watching as Ratchet rushed around getting things ready.

Optimus for his part was stunned, Megatron had changed so drastically from what he was before. He smiled sadly, as Megatron approached him.

"What you did, Megatron was so selfless and was an act of kindness." Optimus said.

Megatron nodded, and was silent.

Ratchet got busy getting the Starscream's body ready and his nanites, the rest would be handled by Primus himself.

They watched as a light started to glow all around Starscream's body and Scott's. They watched in wonder as Scott's body started to fade away, while Starscream's body started to glow and shift and then Starscream's body faded away as well.

"What happened?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Why did they both disappear like that?" Omega asked.

Optimus looked stunned and shocked, where was their miracle?

"I do not understand….." Optimus whispered as Arcee stumbled backward trying to reach out for Optimus. "Arcee…!" Optimus yelled as she dropped to her knees clutching her chest plates.

"Optimus, help me….!" She exclaimed.

Optimus grabbed her, as he looked at Ratchet.

"HELP HER NOW!" Optimus commanded with his booming voice.

Jack, Raf and Miko had already lost a new friend, they didn't want to lose someone as special as Arcee too.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N - One more chapter to go, anyone care to guess how this will end, I pulled an interesting switch never did one like this lol


	12. Chapter 12 – Optimus and Arcee' hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun. Scott Smith belongs to Jgoss….

Rated T

Transformers Prime verse – Optimus/Arcee pairing

Requested and gift fiction for Jgoss

Summary – Scott Smith, a Transformers Prime fan is pulled into their world where everything he knows could get him in a lot of trouble with Optimus Prime, Agent Fowler and the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons.

Transformers Prime: Lives turned upside down

Chapter 12 – Optimus and Arcee' hope

Optimus was holding Arcee's hand, he was already stressed and upset about losing Scott. He leaned his helm down kissing Arcee's hand, he couldn't lose Arcee too.

"What is wrong with her?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet was making test after test, but nothing was showing uo. It was like all his instruments were of no use to him. He growled inwardly, as he looked at his leader and prime not knowing what to tell him about his mate.

"Arcee….?" Optimus whispered as his other hand stroked her face.

Jack saw it first.

"What's happening, what's that glow?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Arcee, and there within her chest cavity a glow started to shine. It started very faint.

"Ratchet….?" Optimus started to say until the light brightened blinding everyone who saw it.

There was a figure standing next to Arcee, it was a male wearing all white. The being looked human, but it was clear to Optimus that it was very definitely not human.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

It was Raf who answered though.

"He's an angel, right?" Raf asked.

"That is correct, Scott will be given another chance but as the sparkling of Optimus and Arcee." He said as he placed his hand over Arcee's chest plates. "Your prayer was heard by another other than Primus, Optimus Prime and Megatron." He said.

"What is he talking about?" Megatron asked.

"Our God," Raf said.

"Ohhhh," both Optimus and Megatron said together.

"He will become my son?" Optimus asked stunned.

"Yes, the son of the great Optimus Prime," the angel said as Megatron smirked and rolled his optics.

"The great Optimus Prime, might get greatly vain now." Megatron roared in laughter at that.

Optimus growled and hit Megatron with a wrench, making Megatron growl right back.

"I am not vain, you aft!" Optimus said.

"Can't prove it by me," Megatron snarked.

By the time, the angel finished his message Optimus and Megatron were both goofing off together like old times.

…

Optimus led the others to finding the four Omega keys, and then heading to Cybertron to put the keys into the Omega lock. So Cybertron could start healing, and they would be able to go home. However Optimus also got a vision of a way to make Cybertron safe for their humans to visit them for a while.

Optimus set forth using the Forge to make a machine to get rid of the toxins from their planet. The kids were excited about that, even Fowler liked the idea of that.

June Darby also was told about everything, and she took it rather well and she was even interested in seeing another planet and race.

There were special places built for their human friends, which would have places set up for their needs as well. Optimus saw to everything that was needed for their humans.

Even General Bryce, was invited to come see their home, and the man was amazed at the beauty of their home.

"This is amazing, Optimus." The general said in awe.

"Thank you, General," Optimus said as everyone was introduced to their friends.

Omega Supreme, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Jazz just to name a few, along with Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker. But their huge surprise was when Grimlock stomped out, and took a huge liking to Miko.

"Me Grimlock, me Grimlock like small fragile thing," he said picking up Miko who laughed like a crazy person.

He started to toss Miko up into the air, making everyone gasp.

"Me Grimlock have found pet fragile thing, Me Grimlock very happy." Grimlock said as he stomped away.

Optimus looked slightly uncomfortable at that, while the kids found it hysterical.

"Be nice….!" Yelled a familiar female voice as everyone saw Arcee coming out holding her and Optimus' little one.

"So, what did you call the little guy?" General Bryce asked.

"Starblade…." Optimus said with pride.

"He is a fine little one Optimus and Arcee." Fowler said as Starblade kept waving to the humans.

Optimus smiled as he put his servo around Arcee pulling her close. He realized just how blessed he truly was, and he also realized none of this would have been possible. If it weren't for a certain special human, who entered their lives turning their lives upside down but in a very good way.

….

Author note -

The concludes this story, there may be a one shot about Starblade when he gets a little older we will see after the requests are all done.

~ PrimesSPARROW


End file.
